Yao Shi Huang
|romaji = Yao shi ki (Romaji) yáoshìhuáng (pinyin)|race = Human|age = 17 - 21|gender = Male|hair_color = Black|equipment = Luan Talisman|magic = Ki Touki Buddhist Magic Holy Magic Demon Magic Summoning Magic Sealing Magic Defensive Magic|relatives = Chi (Wife) Cao Cao (Brother-In-Law) Eclipse (Brother-In-Law) Unnamed Parents Qin Shi Huang (Ancestor)|affiliations = Jade palace Shi Huang clan Chaos Insurgency (Formerly) Qlippoth (Formerly) Grigori (Agent)|status = Alive|ranking = Prince}}Yao Shi Huang is the descendent of Qin Shi Huang the founder of China's Qin dynasty. He was formerly affiliated with the Chaos Insurgency's Qlippoth before defecting. Appearance Yao is a handsome young man with long black hair tied into ponytail, and pale grey eyes. He wears loose white trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decorations at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back. Personality Yao seems to have a very quiet personality, preferring to fight behind the scenes as opposed to the front lines. However, he does seem to have a sense of humor, making a joke about Cao Cao taking interest when Yao was rubbing sunscreen on Chi, Cao Cao's sister. History Plot Seven Deadly Sins Arc Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Revelation's Commandments Arc Volume 25 Volume 26 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Ki Manipulation: Yao is a ki-based fighter, as such, he can control his ki and the ki of others around him. He can use absorb ki and use it in different ways, He utilized it in order to put Bann and Serafall Du Lac to near death by overloading their ki after blocking their attacks. He can utilize ki for long-ranged combat by firing off a wave of it. Along with being able to cover himself in a different colored aura by gathering the elemental-based ki around him (thus gaining a red-colored aura using the fire-based ki). Touki (闘気): Yao covers himself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing his strength, defense, and speed. By using this in conjunction with his talismans and ki ''manipulation ability, he can further enhance his Touki. '''Immense Durability': Immense Speed: Stealth Expert: Yao has shown to be able skillfully mask his presence from people, being capable of appearing or vanishing without leaving any trace or being noticed. He was also able to keep himself hidden from Walburga as he sealed off her magic transportation escape routes without Walburga noticing. Flight: During the events of volume 24, Yao has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Equipment Talisman: Trivia * Yao is named after Emperor Yao, the legendary Chinese ruler who, according to various sources, was one of the Three Sovereigns and Five Emperors. * Yao is Chinese since he was born in China. * Yao likes hot milk and grass dumplings, most often cooked by his wife Chi. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Chaos Insurgency Category:Former Antagonist